An automatic transmission transfers drive torque from a torque generating device (an engine, an electric motor, etc.) to a driveline of a vehicle. A gear ratio of the transmission specifies a ratio of a speed of an input or turbine shaft of the transmission to a speed of an output shaft of the transmission. When a driver of the vehicle stops providing input via an accelerator device (e.g., a pedal), the vehicle decelerates and a “pedal-off downshift” to a higher gear ratio is performed. Due to external factors (road resistance, road grade, etc.), the speed of the output shaft of the transmission could decrease drastically, resulting in a rough or otherwise inconsistent gear shift due to a large turbine shaft speed gradient. Accordingly, while such transmission control systems work well for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.